To respond to the insertion of external universal serial bus (USB) devices at any time, a Type-C interface controller needs to monitor the voltage level of the detection pin of the Type-C connector in real time. When a USB device is connected, the Type-C interface controller needs to communicate with it according to the USB Type-C protocol.